<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alice Within The Forbidden Doors by TheDorkyTomboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176187">Alice Within The Forbidden Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy'>TheDorkyTomboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tarrant Hightopp/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alice Within The Forbidden Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice had been on the sea for weeks now, Kingsleigh and Kingsleigh Trading Co. had been a huge success. She wasn't unhappy that her business was successful, that would make no sense. But since she was the captain she didn't really get much time to rest. Today however, she as finally granted the luxury of a nap as her mom took over the spot of captain for a while. As Alice was dreaming all she could think about was her last visit in Underland. She had missed her friends, and she had wondered if going through the looking glass would work as it had the last time. But she was too far away from one for it to even be considered.</p><p>She hoped that everything was well in Underland, she hoped that if there were any danger that she would be made aware by something to bring her back. As she woke from her nap, and put her coat back on she noticed that there was a key hanging where her father's pocket-watch used to hang. She walked over to it and grabbed it and since it was attached to a string she put it around her neck. As she came up the stairs to the main deck of the ship, she looked at the key closely. She then walked up to her mother and asked, "Mom, does this key belong to anything on The Wonder?"</p><p>Her mother held the key closer to her so that she could see it clearly. "No darling, I don't think it does."</p><p>Alice muttered to herself, "Curiouser and Curiouser."</p><p>Alice's mother turned to her, "What was that, dear?"</p><p>Alice smiled at her mother, "Nothing." She wondered if this could be her sign to return back to Underland. But, she couldn't really be sure. After all, she didn't remember anything being locked in Underland. Well, nothing that was very important.</p><p>Alice turned back to her mother and asked while rubbing her head. "Mom. We are on our way back to London, right?"</p><p>"Yes, Alice." Her mother replied.</p><p>Alice nodded, then headed back to her room to go back to bed. As she laid there, she was inspecting the mysterious key that had just randomly appeared. As she was being pulled back into sleep, she muttered one last time, "Curiouser and Curiouser."</p><p>The next time that she woke up they were in London. Her mother came down into her room with the intention to wake her up but instead just said, "We're here, Alice." As she left, Alice got up out of bed and started to get dressed and pack up her stuff. She looked down, the key was still there. She was starting to think that it was just a dream, but in fact, it wasn't. This key was very much real, it was just...mysterious. If it didn't belong to anything on the ship, then what could it belong to? She guessed that she would figure it out sooner or later. She brought all of her stuff up to the main deck and her workers grabbed them and put them with her mother's.</p><p>Alice's mother saw that Alice was troubled by something. "What's wrong darling?"</p><p>"Nothing's wrong, I'm just curious about something." Alice replied.</p><p>"Well, would a cup of tea help you think better?" Her mother asked.</p><p>"Yes, I would love a cup of tea." Both of them giggled. Tea sounded like heaven to Alice right now. Both of them walked into the house and headed upstairs to the kitchen. Her mother started making the tea as Alice sat down at the table, holding the key up, still wondering how it came into her possession.</p><p>"Oh, is that the thing you're so worried about. That key could've come from anywhere, you know." Her mother said as she came to the table and sat down.</p><p>Alice twirled the key in her hand. "I know, that's what makes this key so mysterious." Curiouser and Curiouser.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>